the first person
by gabriella jung
Summary: rate : t-m , warning : typos , gaje . .
1. Chapter 1

ff: the first person

cast: shin hyesung – namja

song hae na – yeoja

andy lee – namja

aoi – yeoja

and all shihwa member ( Cuma nyempil doing sih ._. [ junjin, eric,dongwan,minwoo] )

rate: t+

np: sebenernya author niru ff ini dari mv nya hyesung yang the first person sama even if I erase, throw away, forget tapi author nembel nembel sm cerita author jg sih (?) ._. * ya mangap kalo cerita Gaje [ bikin pas pelajaran sekolah ._.] *

hyesung pov

kalau begitu biarkan aku sendiri yang mencari asisten ku !

.

.

.

Seperti malam biasanya ia meneguk whisky nya di bar ternama di seoul

" hei bob aku pesan 2 gelas " kata wanita itu

"beri dia 3 bob dan masukan ke tagihanku " kata hyesung kepada bar tender di situ " mau main denganku nona ?' " kata hyesung tersenyum nakal kepada wanita itu " haha kau nakal ya … " kata wanita itu

" aghh hyeeh… ye..." desah wanita itu , yah… ciuman panas memang sedang berlangsung . hyesung segera menangkup kedua payudara wanita itu memainkan nipple nya sesekali mencubitnya dan meninggalkan kiss mark di lehernya . siapa peduli yang mereka lakukan urat malu hyesung sudah putus sekarang posisi mereka di meja pojok bar . " maaf nona sepertinya aku harus pergi " kata hyesung . " satu ronde sajalah hye ku mohon … " tapi hyesung sudah pergi .

.

.

Sekarang ia di dekat penari penari seksi beberapa kali menggesekan tubuh dengan mereka dan menggodanya mereka juga sudah mendesah ke enakan dan hyesung keluar dari bar . mengendarai ducati merahnya .

.

.

.

Dengan kecepatan penuh ia mengendarai ducati nya dan tiba tiba ….. winggggg (?) duggg…. Hyesung terjatuh setelah melakukan aksi bodohnya melompat dari papan .

Hae na pov

Ia terduduk di jok mobilnya melihat bintang bintang " aishh bagus sekali langit malam ini " dughhh….. mendengar suara itu ia kaget dan keluar dari mobilnya melihat orang jatuh di depannya

"ahh.. hello ? " kata hae na kepada laki laki tersebut segera ia mencopot helm laki laki tersebut melepas tasnya menjadi bantal laki laki itu dan merobek rok nya " krttt …. "suara tulang yang di tekuk hae na " arghhh aigoo "kata laki laki itu kemudian hae na membalut tangan yang patah itu dengan potongan roknya itu

" ayo ke rumah sakit " kata hae na panic

"aku tak apa " kata laki laki itu

"AKU BILANG AYO KERUMAH SKAIT ! KAU INI BAWEL SEKALI " ucap hae sebal sampai berteriak

"AKU BILANG AKU TAK APA ! BABOO " kata laki laki itu

Lalu pergi menuntun motornya

" huh kurang ajar sekali dia " batin hae na

Hyesung pov

Hemmm iya melihat tangannya yang dibalut sambil tersenyum lalu menyalakan rokoknya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana menuruk kalian mohon review nya yak ._. ini ff ancurrr banget manag kalo GAJEEEEEE SANGAT, dan membosankan ya …..

Managap author masih pemula tingkattt bawahhhhhh banget jadi kata kata nya tu masih jelek

Mohon review nya ya ._. biar ff ini nggak di hapus ._.

Tengkyu ya :D yang udah baca


	2. Chapter 2

The first person

cast: shin hyesung – namja

song hae na – yeoja

andy lee – namja

aoi – yeoja

and all shihwa member ( Cuma nyempil doing sih ._. [ junjin, eric,dongwan,minwoo] )

rate: t+

warning:TYPOS , GAJEE

episode sebelumnya

" huh kurang ajar sekali dia " batin hae na

Hemmm iya melihat tangannya yang dibalut sambil tersenyum lalu menyalakna rokoknya.

Author pov

" hei nona kau sexy sekali … mau kemana ? main dengan kita yuk " kata laki laki yang sedang mengepung hae na " lepaskan aku ! " jawa hae na sinis tak mempedulikan yang sedang berusaha melepaskan gengaman tangan lelaki itu dan berusaha mencari kuci mobilnya . "KU BILANG LEPASKAN ! " laki laki itu malah membaringkan hae na di mobil " kau pantang menyerah ya " duaghh (?) hae na menendang perut lelaki itu " PEREMPUAN KURANG AJAR " takk.. laki laki itu menampar hae na

" HEI HENTIKA BODOH ! aku paling tak suka melihat laki laki manyakiti wanita " kata hyesung yang memukul kepala laki laki itu

Duagh….. duagh….. duagh… (?) suara hyesung yang menghajar gerombolan itu,hyesung memukul perut laki laki tadi yang menampar hae na aww katanya " tangan ku ini sakit jika memukul pecundang sepertimu itu" kemudia laki laki dan gerombolan itu pergi .

.

.

.

TBC

Sorry ya yg bagian ini pendek ya ? –w- soalnya author lg nggak ada ide waktu itu

Author janji dah episode depan bakal panjang dikit ~ tengkyu yg udh baca mohon review nya ya ;D


	3. Chapter 3

The first person 3

cast: shin hyesung – namja

song hae na – yeoja

andy lee – namja

aoi – yeoja

and all shihwa member ( Cuma nyempil doing sih ._. [ junjin, eric,dongwan,minwoo] )

rate: t+

episode sebelumnya

hyesung memukul perut laki laki tadi yang menampar hae na aww katanya " tangan ku ini sakit jika memukul pecundang sepertimu itu" kemudia laki laki dan gerombolan itu pergi .

Hyesung pov

"NONA ?! DIMANA KAU ? " teriak hyesung mencari hae na

"nona apa kau tak apa ? " kata hyesung panic setelah melihat hae na memar di bagian pipi

" Kau ?! " teriak haena saat melihat hyesung

"maaf atas kemarin sampai menyobek rok mu dan membentakmu nona , siapa nama mu ? " Tanya hyesung dengan senyum yang menggoda

" hae na , Song haena , tak apa , lupakan saja soal kemarin " kata hae na dingin

" ah aku hyesung , shin hyesung , mana bisa aku melupakan soal kemarin nona " kata hyesung dengan sunyuman yang nakal

Jangan bilang hae na target selanjutnya untuk digoda hyesung yang play boy itu …

" hei tunggu shin hyesung ? hyesung shinhwa ? kau penyanyi itu kan ? " kata hae na " iya nona , dan tentunya pewaris jung chrop " katanya sedikit pamer " jangan panggil aku nona , panggil saja hae atau hae na , lagipula sia yang Tanya kalau kau pewaris jung chrop ? " ujap hae na sinis

" ya sudah aku pulang dulu , thx " kata hae na meninggalkan hyesung dan segera ke mobilnya

" hei hae na tunggu kau mau pulang dengan ku saja ? " tawar hyesung yang sedikit berteriak di kata kata terakhirnyakarena haena sudah di mobil

Hyesung tersadar ia melihat memo berwana putih di depan nya dan membacanya "song hae na…. , stylish asisten , Jessica park salon and make up , oh jadi dia seorang asisten stylish ternama itu ya " tes tes darah segar keluar dari hidung hyesung "sial" ujar hyesung pelan sambil menahan darah itu keluar

.

.

" hae na tunggu " kata hyesung yang mengendarai ducatinya yang bergerak perlahan mengikuti hae na yang sedang keluar kantor

"apa maumu sekarang berhenti mengikuti ku ! aku banyak urusan " kata hae na yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas jadwal atasannya " aku tak akan tergoda oleh mu , hanya kau namja yang cool dan seorang artis , aku sudah sering menata rambut artis , lebih baik kau hampiri saja para fans mu itu !" jawab hae na datar dan langsung berlari kearah atasannya Jessica .

Yah dari tadi memang banyak fans hyesung yang mengikutinya .

.

.

.

.

tok tok hyesung mengetuk jendela mobil hae na " APA LAGI BABO ?!" ucap hae na sebal smabil membuka kaca jendelannya "hei kemarin melupakan ini ya ?" kata hyesung dengan senyum menggoda sambil mengangkat memon hae na "kembalikan memoku !" kata hae na "tak secepat itu nona ikuti dulu perintahku " kata hyesung dengan evil smirk nya

"apa mau mu ? " kata hae na "makan malam lah bersama ku " kata hyesung . terpaksa hae na menuruti demi sebuah memo kesayangannya .

.

.

.

TBC

Gimanaaa ini udah 3 lembar loh –w- author bikin ini pas lagi di mobil jadinya ancur banget ya map ini kan cerita hasil otak dengkul ku

Tengkyu ya review nya XD


End file.
